1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a funnel, and more particularly to a funnel assembly having an open/closed valve or shut-off element.
2. Description of Related Art
Many prior approaches to providing funnels with shut-off elements to stop the outflow of fluid, material, or other substance have been proposed. Most approaches, however, are complex and expensive to manufacture, given that they require a valve or occluding element to have substantial weight or spring pressure to assure a complete seal against a hard-to-manufacture distinct valve seat formed within a spout of the funnel.
One such funnel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,094,098 (the '098 patent) to Rakottyay and features a valve 22 which is raised by wires 23 and 26. A hook portion 28 of the wire 26 is brought into engagement with a rim of a container to open the valve 22 thereby allowing fluid held in the funnel 10 to pass through an outlet end of a spout 12 into the container. The valve or occluding element 22 of the '098 patent is mounted in a reservoir portion of the funnel 10 and its exterior shape must match substantially exactly with tapered walls of the reservoir portion in order to provide an adequate liquid-tight seal. A further disadvantage of approaches such as disclosed in the '098 patent is that the entire portion of residual fluid in the spout will drain therefrom even after the valve or occluding element closes, thereby maximizing spillage of excess fluid when one desires to halt the outflow of fluid from the outlet end of the spout or funnel outlet.
Therefore, there is a need for a simplified valve or occluding element which does not require a separately constructed valve seat to stop the outflow of fluid from the funnel outlet while minimizing escape of residual fluid from the spout once the valve or occluding element has been positioned to halt the outflow of fluid from the funnel.
Another problem with conventional shut-off elements used in funnels is the necessity to provide a variety of different types of structures for connecting the shut-off element to an actuator mechanism in order to stop and start the outflow of fluid. Where the actuator mechanism and shut-off element combination is not limited in its range of motion, the actuator mechanism and shut-off element can fall out of the funnel, become jammed, or even lost when the funnel is not in use. Where the range of motion is limited, the connection between the actuator mechanism and shut-off element can be cumbersome and assembly can be difficult. For example, where the combination is configured for a limited range of motion, the shut-off element and actuator mechanism must be assembled into the area of the funnel where the connection is to be made. For each connection configuration, there is a tight assembly area, where the funnel provides restriction. This complicates assembly and drives up the cost of manufacturing the funnel assembly, the shut-off element, and the actuator mechanism. This in turn limits the types of structure and methods of formation and manufacture for the component parts of the completed funnel assembly.
Funnel assemblies having a simplified shut-off element and actuator mechanism, which can be constructed simply and inexpensively are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,950,697 (the '697 patent) and 6,341,631 (the '631 patent), both to Hobbs. The '697 and '631 patents disclose a substantially spherical occluding element 112 disposed in a tapered spout 102 of a funnel 100. The diameter of the occluding element 112 is such that it stops the outflow of fluid by sealing the spout 102 close to a funnel outlet 108 thereby minimizing spillage of excess fluid. In addition, the spherical shape of the occluding element 112 permits sealing of the spout 102 at a variety of angular displacements of the occluding element 112.
The position of the occluding element 112 is determined by a wire-like element or actuator 120 protruding from the occluding element 112 and out of the funnel outlet 108. The actuator 120 extends substantially parallel to a spout axis and then bends to form a transverse arm 126 which contacts a rim of a container being filled by the funnel 100 whenever one desires to start the outflow of fluid therefrom. In addition, the '631 patent discloses a method of making a funnel assembly that enables attachment of the occluding element 112 to the actuator 120 before introducing the occluding element 112 and actuator 120 assembly into the funnel 100.
When one desires the outflow of fluid to cease, the '697 patent and the '631 patent both rely on gravity acting on the occluding element and actuator, as well as the weight of the fluid above the occluding element to move the occluding element to a closed position to create a seal between the occluding element and the spout. Consequently, it is desirable to provide an occluding element having a design which improves the seal between the occluding element and spout such that an impervious seal results, thus preventing any leakage of fluid, material, or substance from the spout.